JOJOJO ¡Feliz Navidad!
by JaNy
Summary: Navidad... Ichigo y Rukia, desnudos en una cama... ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué habían hecho? I C H I R U K I  L E M M O N


Este Fanfic lo hice de regalo para Nano, mi amiga secreta del foro **Stop Rain**.

¡Nanito, me encantó ser tu amiga secreta! (L) ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho! 1313

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío, pero me lo comparé apenas me saque la lotería (Y)

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales explícitas, así que si comiste mucho para navidad y aun te sientes aletargado, ¡con esto te despiertas! —o te desangras(?)—

* * *

**JOJOJO****. ¡Feliz navidad!**

Entreabrió sus ojos con pereza e inspiró profundamente, alzando su pecho en el proceso; su conciencia estaba absolutamente aletargada, presa aún del profundo sueño en el que se hallaba sumido hasta hace unos instantes. Volvió a cerrar sus párpados, adormilado, mientras quitaba de su cuello unas largas hebras de cabello que estaban cosquilleándole la zona.

_¿Hum…__? ¿Él no tenía el pelo largo, o sí? _

Arrugó el entrecejo y pestañeó un par de veces, intentando acostumbrase a la luminosidad que penetraba por su ventana, originada por cientos de luces y adornos resplandecientes con que su padre había decorado el techo y paredes exteriores de la casa.

Levantó levemente su cabeza, todavía con aspecto semidormido, y pudo observar con claridad una oscura nuca que yacía sobre su torso.

Parpadeó.

_¿Rukia…?_

Volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada, todavía demasiado dormido para comenzar a gritarle, o incluso, para tener verdadera noción de la situación. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, tratando de derrotar la somnolencia que se aferraba a sus sentidos.

_¿Qué hacía ahí la enana?_

Lo último que recordaba era el haber estado abriendo un regalo junto a ella en el árbol de navidad, y luego…

Abrió los ojos de golpe saliendo bruscamente de su sopor anterior, cuando unas imágenes poco decentes inundaron su memoria.

Unas imágenes de Rukia y de él haciendo cosas poco decentes, debía agregar.

Tragó saliva, contrariado. El pánico se apoderó de él e incluso su respiración se aceleró.

_¿Acaso __ella y él?_

Un particular recuerdo, donde Rukia gemía su nombre mientras él gruñía embistiéndola hizo acto de presencia en su conmocionada mente.

_¡¿Que demonios__…?_

Volvió a revolverse la naranja cabellera con una mano. Su turbada expresión era complementaba con el rubor que adornaba su rostro; combinación que manifestaba perfectamente el estado emocional del muchacho: Estaba en fase de pavor y de vergüenza.

Observó inclinando el cuello el revuelto cabello de la morena, que continuaba durmiendo placidamente.

_¿De verdad ellos había__n…?_

La respuesta era obvia, más aún ahora que ya despabilado comenzaba a notar particularidades de las que no era conciente cuando se encontraba amodorrado. Rukia estaba desnuda, absoluta y totalmente desnuda recostada sobre él, que también estaba en las mismas condiciones. Podía advertir perfectamente la redondez de sus senos contra su pecho, y la tersura del resto de su piel amoldándose en cada contorno a su propio cuerpo. Con los nervios absolutamente crispados, tragó saliva una vez más. Jamás había tenido tal nivel de discernimiento acerca de la posición de cada uno de sus músculos, y aunque estaba tratando de desviar su atención a lo incómodo que resultaba no moverse en varios minutos, comenzaba inevitablemente a reaccionar ante la sugerente posición y los roces propios de la misma.

_Oh mierda…_

Su masculinidad estaba recibiendo parte de la sangre agolpada en su rostro, lo que fue evidente, porque de pronto, su tez se tornó pálida. Si Rukia despertaba, ¡lo iba a matar! Aunque no tendría motivo, se supone que ellos ya…

_¡Basta!_

Si seguía pensando en ello, y recibiendo las imágenes que se repetían una tras otra como una secuencia de película porno, terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba. Si es que aquello era posible.

¡Maldición! ¡Que él no era de fierro! Y aunque a veces fingía que los encantos femeninos no le movían un pelo, ¡obviamente no era insensible a ellos! Generalmente pasaba de esas cosas, mas por no interesarle estar atento a tales temas que por otros motivos; no andaba mirando, ni estaba pendiente de quien tenía más o menos tetas, más o menos culo, ni quién traía la falda más corta, ni de ninguna de esas payasadas. Eso se lo dejaba al pervertido de Keigo.

Bufó negando con la cabeza, recordando la última estupidez del castaño, que tenía que ver precisamente con la terca muchacha con la que compartía el lecho.

Recordando aquella situación, podía aseverar que definitivamente no era indiferente ante las féminas —en especial a las shinigamis—, y si alguien mostraba más de lo debido, se le iba la vista hacia el lugar, y terminaba avergonzado horriblemente por sentirse un completo depravado. Y Rukia tampoco se había salvado de sus contemplaciones, porque a pesar de ser pequeña y de menudas proporciones, poseía una perfección digna de admirar. Sus piernas siempre habían sido algo a lo que no podía negarse a echar un vistazo de vez en cuando, sobre todo en los momentos en que…

Se golpeó el rostro con ambas manos, y las dejó cubriendo sus ojos y parte de sus mejillas. Suspiró.

Su mente comenzaba a divagar aunque no lo planeara a terrenos netamente depravados, girando siempre en torno a Rukia. Y aquello era poco saludable en esas circunstancias. Pero más inconveniente era lo que estaba pasando en ese instante en su regazo: La shinigami se revolvió, tratando seguramente de acomodar su posición, causando fricciones poco convenientes para su estimulada anatomía.

Tembló y gimió en voz alta sin poder evitarlo, y tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por haberlo hecho, ya que Rukia se movió con mayor vigor, refunfuñando.

Gimoteó por segunda vez, como un virgen inexperto. ¡¿No se suponía que ya no lo era?

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Rukia elevó su rostro, y lo observó confusa por entre sus párpados medio abiertos.

—¿Ichigo…? —pestañeó perezosamente— ¿Qué haces en mi cama? —preguntó con tono soñoliento.

—Hum, bien… —era evidente que se hallaba más dormida que despierta, o ya estaría gritándole y pateándolo cómo solía hacerlo con Kon cuando se le pegaba demasiado—. En realidad es mi cama… —contestó bajando el volumen de su voz en cada sílaba que pronunciaba, por lo que concluyó la frase en un susurro.

Rukia volvió a pestañear, todavía con aspecto de ensoñación. —¿Tu cama…? —consultó mirándole extrañada, para luego dar una ojeada rápida a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué estoy…? —enunció apoyándose en sus codos para incorporarse.

Ichigo la miró aterrado, estupefacto e idiotizado, sin saber que decir, ni como reaccionar a la visión ante él. Los perfectos senos de la muchacha dejaron de estar protegidos por la unión de sus pieles, y ahora se erguían orgullosos —e iluminados por la putas luces— frente a sus ojos.

_¡No mires, no mires, no mires!_

Era tan fácil decirlo…

Su vista se quedó clavada en el lugar, como poseída por algún hechizo hipnótico ocasionado por las peculiares esferas.

Rukia, extrañada por su falta de contestación, y por la perdida mirada del colorín, guió la propia al lugar que era víctima de la contemplación del joven.

—¡Ahh! —chilló escandalizada, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el sustituto. ¡Estaba desnuda!—. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡¿Por qué estoy…?

—¡Maldición! ¡No te muevas! —la interrumpió Ichigo, que cerraba los ojos frenéticamente, dando la impresión de que efectuaba un gran esfuerzo físico y mental.

—¡¿Qué no me mueva? ¡¿Por qué no debería…?

El muchacho la miró con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido, denotando absoluta seriedad y enfado. Su faz completamente ruborizada revelaba además un profundo bochorno y desesperación.

Se quedó rígida, analizando el contexto para entender al muchacho, y cayó en cuenta que no sólo ella no traía nada más que las cubiertas de la cama encima. Sumó dos más dos, y supo de inmediato porque debía mantenerse quieta.

—Oh… —susurró— lo siento… —murmuró avergonzada e intimidada.

Las respiraciones de ambos resonaban en la habitación, las dos alteradas, pero también, en camino a estabilizarse. Ninguno se movía, por miedo a exponerse, y por temor a tocarse y rozarse más de lo ya pactado.

—¿Nosotros…? —indagó con temor, buscando las orbes del joven.

—No lo sé, sólo tengo vagos recuerdos… —respondió él, observando algún punto a los pies del colchón.

Buscó en su propia memoria algún indicio de lo que había ocurrido, y rememoró que el padre de Ichigo les había dado un regalo para ambos, que ella había abierto con bastante emoción, y luego…

_Oh por dios…_

Ichigo y ella, como dos perros en celo, era una escena demasiado fuerte para una hasta hace un par de horas 'virginal alma'.

—I-Ichigo… nosotros… ¿Cómo…? —tartamudeó aturdida por la reciente visión. ¡Ellos ni siquiera se habían besado! Y aquello tampoco era algo que ella hubiese proveído, porque Ichigo y ella ¡eran únicamente amigos!

—¡No lo sé! —repitió, más seguro de si mismo. Que ella tampoco recordara mucho, de cierto modo le tranquilizaba—. Pero al parecer tú y yo…

—¡¿Pero cómo? Si tú y yo ni siquiera… ¡Ni siquiera…! —no entendía. De verdad no lo entendía. ¿Cómo es que dos personas terminaban encamadas cuando jamás había existido nada de esa índole entre ellos?

—¡¿Cómo mierda esperas que yo lo sepa? —porque no lo sabía. ¡No tenía ni puta idea de cómo habían terminado así! Lo más probable es que su padre tuviera algo que ver, aprovechándose de la debilidad que sentía por la shinigami. Porque debía reconocer que ella era la única que podía considerar como víctima de acoso visual de su parte. ¡Pero no por su culpa! El problema era que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Rukia, y por lo tanto le resultaba inevitable observarla de vez en cuando… bien… quizás… no tan de vez en cuando…

¡Maldición! ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Se la pasaba mirándola como un imbécil!

Si estaban actualmente en esa situación, podía asegurar que había sido él quien inició todo. Porque Rukia Kuchiki le atraía de muchas maneras.

Se sentía bien admitirlo, aunque su orgullo dolía y algo en su interior se retorcía por la humillación. ¿Pero para que seguirlo negando después de lo ocurrido?

Pero insistía. ¡No sabía como habían llegado hasta ahí! ¡Ni siquiera recordaba como llegó él a su habitación!

Atisbó en los ojos del muchacho cierto aire de meditación, e intuyó que le estaba ocultando información valiosa.

—Dime la verdad, Ichigo —habló solemnemente, mirándole. El talante Kuchiki se expresaba en todo su esplendor aumentando el nerviosismo del pelo pincho.

—¡T-Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —se defendió—. ¡No sé como demonios llegamos a mi dormitorio, ni mucho menos como terminamos enredados de este modo!

Estrechó sus ojos, analizándolo. Estaba siendo sincero, podía verlo en sus avellanas pupilas, pero continuaba escondiéndole algo, y no pararía hasta averiguarlo. Conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía que la mejor forma de obtener información de Ichigo era poniéndolo nervioso y sacándole de quicio. Y ella era una absoluta experta en eso.

—No te creo —fingió una mirada acusadora—. Querías esto conmigo y planeaste todo para tenerme.

_Perfecto_. Eso debía bastar para cabrear al pudoroso adolescente.

La observó perplejo. ¿Por qué estaba tratando de fastidiarlo? Si creía que la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción por su supuesta buena actuación pasó desapercibida para él estaba muy equivocada. Cuando solicitó que le dijera la verdad había sido en serio, pero esta segunda acusación, fue completamente fingida.

Sonrió socarronamente. Dos podían jugar ese mismo juego.

—¿Y no habrás sido tú quién quería esto conmigo? —consultó sonriendo con autosuficiencia y confianza.

_¡¿Qué?_

¡Ella no quería eso con él, ni con nadie! Era una guerrera, ¡no una mujerzuela!

—Ni yo ni nadie querría eso con alguien con cara de 'bulldog con malas pulgas' —aseveró sonriendo con sorna. Fue dura, era cierto, pero se lo merecía por insinuar que tenía malos pensamientos con él. ¡Con él!

_¡Ouch!_

Fue un golpe seco y directo a su orgullo. ¡Maldita ella y sus batallas verbales!

Estrechó sus cejas, y le miró desafiante. —¡Claro que hay personas que querrían hacerlo conmigo! —respondió tozudo.

Que fácil era hacerlo enfadar. Ni idea de hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, pero estaba interesante, y siempre era divertido ver al colorín ofuscado, así que decidió seguirle tomando un rato más el pelo.

—Nombra a alguna —lo retó, elevando una ceja.

—Hum… pues… —pronunció nervioso—. Hay una… —se rascó la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a saber si alguien quería acostarse con él? A menos que se lo dijera, o que se le metiera en la cama para… _¡Ja!_

—Un nombre, Ichigo —exigió disfrutando de torturarlo. Pero su rostro plagado de satisfacción mutó a uno de desconcierto cuando oyó lo que dijo enseguida el muchacho.

—Kuchiki Rukia —declaró él, astutamente.

—¡¿Eh? ¡¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo quería acostarme contigo, idiota? —sintió hervir su sangre ante la sugerencia.

¿Era su idea, o los papeles se estaban invirtiendo? Ichigo presumía que por primera vez en la vida, podría ganarle un pleito a la Kuchiki.

—Pero te acostaste conmigo —señaló el muchacho con arrogancia.

—¡Pero no porque quise! —se defendió la Kuchiki, irritada.

—Yo creo que lo deseabas —aseveró el muchacho asintiendo con seguridad. Sonrió internamente, aquello era demasiado divertido.

—¡En tus sueños, cabeza de naranja! ¡Desear acostarme contigo sería lo último que podría pasárseme por la cabeza! —exclamó con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí por la ira y la vergüenza. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el adolescente santurrón y pudibundo? ¡Ichigo debía estar actuando abochornado y torpe, y no con esa convicción!

—No te creo —la miró con suspicacia. Y eso último no lo dijo por seguir la broma, ni por ganarle la disputa. Lo dijo porque lo sentía. Rukia era una mujer de temperamento, que se hubiera resistido con uñas y dientes antes de hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Si habían tenido sexo, era porque ambos así lo habían querido.

—No me creas, me da igual —respondió con altivez.

—Te probaré que estás equivocada —aseveró el sustituto, con sobria expresión.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —consultó Rukia, desdeñosamente. Sus miradas se enfrentaron durante toda disputa verbal.

Sólo había una manera de hacerle entender, y el dialogo no era la alternativa. Así que limitó a estrellar su boca contra la suya, y a atrapar sus labios en un inexperto y audaz beso.

Trató de resistirse y lucho por separarse de él, pero la tenía firmemente agarrada por la nuca y por la cintura. Manoteó y golpeó con manos y pies, y se retorció fieramente, sin lograr ningún cambio aparente. El muchacho continuaba empecinado en mantener sus bocas unidas, y en profundizar el tosco contacto.

Cuando fue necesario el aire en sus pulmones, Ichigo se separó a regañadientes. No fue como siempre pensó que sería su primer beso, distaba de ser perfecto, y de reciproco tenía sólo la baba. Sin embargo fue intenso, como toda actividad en que participaban ambos; y le dejó un agradable hormigueo en los labios que se extendió por toda su columna vertebral.

—¡¿Qué demonios piensas que haces, estúpido? —le reclamó ella cuando fue nuevamente dueña y señora de su boca y pudo hacer uso de ella. Le dio un puñetazo en los pectorales, y se dispuso a huir del lecho, pero Ichigo tenía otros planes y la atrapó sin dificultad, cambiando posiciones sobre el colchón. Ahora ella yacía atrapada bajo su peso.

—¡Suéltame! —le exigió volviendo a golpearle en el pecho. Le asustaba lo que pretendía, no porque le temiera a él, si no por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a ella. Desde que lo conoció, Ichigo poseía la extraña capacidad de revolucionarle la existencia, y de despertar en ella sentimientos y sensaciones nada adecuados para su ocupación como shinigami. Y el reciente beso, a pesar de su brusquedad, no había sido la excepción.

—No —respondió tajantemente, tomándole las muñecas con sus manos y dejándolas aseguradas sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ichigo, suéltame! —repitió enfuruñada. Se encorvó, dobló y torció, buscando la manera de deslizarse de debajo de él, mas se rindió a los minutos, notando que sus movimientos eran ineficaces.

Su respiración agitada se unió a la de él, que poseía el mismo jadeante ritmo.

—Si sigues moviéndote así no respondo, enana… —le avisó, enterrando su nariz en la zona donde comenzaba su cuello. Los meneos de la morena le estimulaban, y el que ella aun no notara cuan despierto estaba era un milagro.

—¡I-Ichigo, déjame ir o te mataré! —advirtió ella, sonando más nerviosa que amenazante.

¿Qué diablos poseía esa mujer, que le atraía tanto? Los casi dos años que estuvo ausente en su vida le hizo demasiada falta, pero pasar de extrañar, a ansiar, a querer, y a desear, le resultaba abrumador.

A sus dieciocho años era natural, al menos eso le decía el idiota de su padre cuando lo agarraba contemplándola; no obstante, a él no le era fácil aceptarlo. Orgullo, pudor, o ambos, se negaba a aceptar que desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizás incluso desde antes de su separación, él la veía como más que una simple amiga.

Pero no iba a desmentirlo más, no después de lo que había ocurrido. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

La besó en el lugar donde había quedado resguardado su rostro, posando levemente sus labios en su sedosa piel, y repitiendo la acción varias veces más.

—N-No estoy bromeando, Ichigo —sus besos subieron parsimoniosamente por su cuello, haciéndole suspirar.

—Yo tampoco —declaró roncamente el muchacho contra su oído. Y continuó su camino de besos, a través de su mentón, subiendo luego hasta su mejilla.

Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban con cada contacto, y su resuello brotaba cadencioso de sus entreabiertos labios. Observó con sus párpados semi cerrados el rostro del joven, que la admiraba con concentración e idolatría sin interrumpir sus mimos. ¿Por qué la veía de ese modo?

—¿Por qué…? —su pregunta fue interrumpida por la boca de él, que nuevamente le robaba un beso.

Esta vez fue distinto, porque ella ya no se resistía, aunque tampoco cooperaba. Ensayó primero besándola tranquilamente, disfrutando de la textura de sus labios, y luego profundizó el contacto, arrancándole un suspiro a la pelinegra.

—Eres tan jodidamente obstinada —murmuró separándose un instante, para volver a besarla con mayor ahínco.

—¿S-se supone que esa es una razón? —consultó ella cuando le dio un respiro. ¿Qué diablos pretendía decirle con eso?

Amaba su terquedad, porque implicaba un desafío, y él vivía para ellos. Lo de ahora era un claro ejemplo al respecto: Ella seguía sin corresponderle, pero él no se daba por vencido.

—No, es un cumplido —argumentó Ichigo, entre beso y beso.

—I-Ichigo… basta… —necesitaba que se detuviera, porque sus defensas estaban doblegándose, y porque los recuerdos de sus fuertes manos sobre su cuerpo se reavivaban tentadoramente.

Se hubiese detenido si ella se lo hubiera pedido con convicción, pero sus ruegos carecían de fuerza y solidez. Los suspiros que se escapaban de la boca de Rukia le confirmaban sus suposiciones. Ella, a pesar de mantenerse inactiva, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

—Déjame recordar, Rukia —le pidió. Odiaba haber olvidado como había sido su primera vez con ella— . Déjame recordar cómo es que conseguí hacerte mía —le rogó.

Sonó tan posesivo y lleno de deseo, que si hubiese estado de pie, estaba segura que sus piernas hubiesen flaqueado.

¿Acaso eso era lo que ocultaba? ¿Él la deseaba?

Ichigo… ¿la deseaba?

Sus labios seguían atacándola con vehemencia, ratificando sus conclusiones. Pero ella… ella no debía desear, no era correcto.

Le lamió el labio inferior, haciéndole gemir.

—Dime que me detenga, y lo haré —habló roncamente el muchacho.

Notó su expresión compungida y la tensión de su cuerpo, y necesitó hacerle la proposición. Tendría un serio problema si le rechazaba —nada que no se solucionara con una ducha helada—, pero tampoco podía obligarle a estar con él.

Pese a que en teoría debía haber esperado una respuesta, prosiguió con lo anterior, volviendo a unir su boca a la de ella.

_¿Quería que se detuviera__…? _

Nunca, en toda su extensa no-vida, se había sentido así de anhelada, ni así de deseada.

_Sentir. _

¿Por qué demonios ese estúpido siempre le hacía sentir?

_¡__Imbécil, idiota, mal nacido…!_

Rukia lo besaba de vuelta, con urgencia y necesidad. Y esa, era la más clara respuesta que él podía obtener.

El que fuera mutuo lo volvía definitivamente más placentero y febril, y eso, aunado a la manera en que Rukia le respondía, estaba bastando para obnubilarle el raciocinio. Le soltó las muñecas, convencido de que ella no intentaría abofetearle, y se aventuró a posar sus manos en la piel que estaba a su disposición.

La pelinegra al sentirse libre hundió sus delgados dedos en la naranja melena, masajeando entusiasta el cuero cabelludo del sustituto. Ya pensaría luego en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo, porque de todos modos, lo hecho, ya estaba hecho, y nada cambiaría lo que ya había pasado entre Ichigo y ella. Hicieran lo que hicieran de ahora en adelante.

Sus manos vagaban por la curvatura de sus caderas, subiendo y bajando, apretando y aflojando. Sumergió su lengua experimentalmente, ganándose un sonido impresionado de la menuda muchacha. Jugueteó con la lengua de ella, que no tardó en unirse a la contienda.

Extraños ruidos de succión, mezclados con jadeos y profundas inhalaciones plagaron la habitación.

Sus desnudos cuerpos en contacto reaccionaban inevitablemente a sus acciones, la piel les quemaba, la sangre les hervía, y con cada roce la pasión se incrementaba.

Succionó su lóbulo, abandonando al fin sus labios, y escuchó el primer gemido de la Kuchiki de esa noche. Envalentonado deslizó su mano por las costillas de la joven, hasta rodear con su mano uno de sus senos. Lo amasó, extasiado por la suave textura y el contraste de su pezón endureciendo contra su palma.

Gimoteó por segunda vez cuando Ichigo comprimió su seno, y arqueó la espalda en busca de más de la satisfactoria caricia. Buscó sus labios con hambre, y él no vaciló en corresponderle. Una extraña presión se albergaba en su bajo vientre, indicio de una necesidad que se acrecentaba más y más; y la gran dureza que chocaba contra su muslo le señalaba que Ichigo estaba igual o peor que ella.

Separó sus piernas, con cierto pudor, permitiéndole acomodarse libremente entre ellas. Le seguía besando, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación y la vergüenza.

Ichigo leyó sus actos, y la anticipación hizo galopar con más brío su corazón. Bañó de besos su rostro y su cuello, al tiempo que tomaba posición para lo que venía. Situó su masculinidad entre sus pliegues, y esa exigua unión bastó para hacerles gemir. Sus bocas se unieron al tiempo que Ichigo empujó y empalmó su miembro completo dentro de ella.

Ahogó un agudo chillido, quedando rígida entre sus brazos. Varias lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus ojos. ¿Debía doler cuando ya…? ¿Quizás se debía a que Ichigo era demasiado grande para ella…?

Necesitó unos segundos para lograr entender lo que ocurría. La poderosa descarga de placer de la que fue presa al sentirse firmemente enfundado por el caliente y húmedo interior de Rukia le bloqueó temporalmente la lucidez. Estaba absurdamente sobreexcitado, como si jamás…

Miró a Rukia, y reparó en su angustiosa expresión.

—R-Rukia…e-esto es… como si nunca…

Asintió con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperarse del dolor inicial. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla

—Lo siento…no sabía… yo creía…

¿Entonces que significaban aquellas memorias?. ¿Los recuerdos eran falsos? De haber sabido que era la primera vez habría ido más lento…

—Y-ya no hay vuelta atrás… i-idiota —¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? Porque ella, a pesar del dolor, quería seguir adelante—. ¿O pretendes dejarme… a medio camino? —siseó jadeante.

—No —contestó con rotundidad, meneando negativamente la cabeza—, pero…

La Kuchiki no lo dejó hablar. Lo calló con un suave, cariñoso y pausado beso. Retiró sus manos de su cabello, y las situó en su amplia espalda, raspando sutilmente la piel de la zona con sus dedos.

Ichigo suspiró complacido, y le permitió seguir a su ritmo. Ella accedía a continuar a pesar de haberla lastimado, y él se lo agradecería realizando sus avances con mayor cuidado y tranquilidad.

Aún dolía e incomodaba, aunque en menor cuantía que al inicio. Intentó concentrarse en la unión de sus labios, y no en el enlace de sus intimidades, disfrutando del beso que ganaba entusiasmo segundo a segundo. Ahora fue ella quien invadió su boca con su lengua, incitándole a resbalar la propia contra la de ella. A los pocos minutos, los suspiros se reiniciaron, y el deseo refluyo con fervor en ambos. La shinigami elevó levemente su cadera, dándole a entender al muchacho que estaba lista para continuar.

Salió y entró lentamente, disfrutando del roce, de la presión, y del calor. Repitió el movimiento, una y otra vez, sin descanso, y sin pausa, respirando a cada segundo con mayor necesidad, y con mayor frecuencia.

Besos iban y venían, en los labios, en el rostro, en el cuello. El dolor fue cediéndole paso al placer, y los quejidos de incomodidad fueron reemplazados por eróticos gemidos.

Rukia acarició su espalda, extasiada por la infinidad de plácidas percepciones, e instintivamente dividió más sus piernas y encumbró su pelvis, entregándose absolutamente a él.

Instado por las acciones de la pelinegra, Ichigo dirigió sus manos hasta los glúteos de la muchacha, y se asió a ellos, sirviéndole la posición de anclaje para facilitar el ascenso de su intimidad. Apuró un poco el paso, examinando atentamente las reacciones de Rukia, regocijándose al comprobar gracias a su complacida mueca y a sus gimoteos, que ya estaba libre de cualquier malestar.

'Indescriptible' era la mejor palabra para referirse a lo que experimentaba en ese momento y le parecía descabellado que un acto tan animal pudiera provocar tan sublimes sensaciones. Su cuerpo vibraba de placer, y no lograba imaginar que ocurriría cuando llegara al punto máximo.

Trasladó sus manos por su sudorosa espalda, e imitó los movimientos de las de él, situándolas en las apretadas nalgas del muchacho. Él llevaba un ritmo más rápido desde hace un momento, pero advertía que se estaba controlando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por ella? No necesitaba que fuera tan delicado, menos aún cuando ella no quería que lo fuera. Oprimió su trasero, y lo apretó contra ella, obligándolo a ir más profundo.

Ichigo gimió complacido.

Repitió la operación unas cuantas veces más, hasta que él pareció entender lo que pretendía. Empezó a embestirla con fiereza, aún guiado por los apretones y empujes de sus manos en sus glúteos.

Su miembro entraba y salía con una velocidad abrumadora, palmoteando sus pelvis cuando la llenaba por completo. Chocaba contra su fondo, ampliaba sus entrañas, y rozaba vez tras vez un punto que le obligaba a gemir su nombre en voz alta. Su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento, porque coger aire ya se le hacía dificultoso, y porque su corazón resonaba alborotado en su pecho.

Empujaba con fuerza, para colmarla, y para sentirse entero dentro de ella. Ella continuaba guiándole con la presión en sus nalgas, para que fuera más rápido, más profundo, más urgente, y más violento. Un torbellino de placer, júbilo y gozo le arrolló los sentidos, y le hizo temblar como gelatina. Su masculinidad palpitó, y emitió un ronco gruñido mientras se aferraba con rudeza al trasero de Rukia.

Le oyó gruñir, y le sintió pulsar rítmicamente en su interior. Su caliente esencia le inundó la matriz desencadenando su propio clímax. Convulsionó extasiada, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, y gimiendo en alta voz. Sus paredes interiores se contrajeron espasmódicamente, como intentando exprimir cada gota de la masculinidad del colorín.

Se derrumbó sobre la pelinegra, y le abrazó con fuerza, respirando trabajosamente. La beso tiernamente en el cuello, y siguió aferrado a ella, gozando hasta el último instante de su orgasmo.

Rukia se quedó inmóvil, lánguida, y resoplando. Y luego, se aferró firmemente a su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza.

oOo

_¡Lo había logrado! _

El médico de apellido Kurosaki lloraba a mares ante el cartel de su fallecida esposa.

Gastó el sueldo de todo un mes, pero valió la pena cada centavo invertido. ¡Urahara era un genio!

—_¡Es mi nuevo invento! 'El borra-memoria cupido'. Elimina todo recuerdo acerca de él, e inserta memorias falsas de encuentros sexuales de la pareja que lo observa —el tendero agitó el abanico frente a su rostro—. ¡Es ideal para tórtolos que no se deciden a dar el gran paso!_

_Isshin lo tomó entre sus manos con rostro ilusionado._

—_Pero recuerda —Urahara tapó la mitad de su faz con el abanico, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron por el ala de su sombrero—. Sólo se asegura un cien por ciento de efectividad si 'los sujetos' se despiertan desnudos en una cama. _

Observó a su esposa con emoción. —¡Debo ir a desearle feliz navidad a nuestros hijos, Masaki! —y salió disparado escalera arriba.

Desde abajo se oyó un: "JOJOJO, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, hijo mío!"

Luego un golpe seco, un vidrio rompiéndose, y después, silencio absoluto.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**NA: **Lo escribí algo presionada de tiempo, pero con mucho amor. Aunque… ¡No puedo evitar sentir que estoy oxidada! Nada de lo que escribo me gusta… creo que estoy pasando por una crisis de 'escritor' ):


End file.
